Hiding Under Water
by Bryonie-Elise
Summary: The year is 1935, the setting, southern England. Bella is 23, and has just returned to her rural home from Cambridge when an unexpected love springs up between herself and an old friend. How will this play out, seeing as Bella is already engaged...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: own nothing.**_

**Chapter 1**

It all started one summer day in 1935. We had friends visiting from up north, Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The war had just started, I was 23. I had studied literature at Cambridge University; I had just gotten home for the summer. I was lying on the grassy hill that over looked the diving pool, with my darling sister Alice.

"Bella, what do you think it would be like to be someone else?" Alice asked suddenly.

"Ummm, I'm not sure. Who would you be?"I asked back.

"I don't know," she responded a little confused, "Who would you be?"

"I haven't a clue."

There was a short moment of silence. And in that moment, I noticed Edward sitting on the steps rolling a cigarette.

"Bells, why don't you ever speak with Edward?" Alice asked, apparently I wasn't the only one who had noticed him.

Edward was the cook's son; he had studied at Cambridge University with me, both of us majoring in literature. I had known him all my life, and my father had financed his studies. I had tried to keep in touch with him while at Cambridge but studies were intense and I did not have much time. We used to be very good friends but, in our time at Cambridge, we had grown apart. Now it was a little awkward talking with him.

"We just drifted into different circles that's all." I responded.

Alice was only 21, she did not always understand fully. She and Jasper had a little flirtation going on that she thought no one knew about. How could anyone not know about their little relationship? But my brother Emmett and Rosalie had been together for a while so there was no surprise when they announced their engagement. Mother was excited of course and, I'm sure we'll never here the end of it this summer. Emmett was expected home any minute now, of course Alice was about to have a fit. Alice loved her darling brother Emmett, he was a goof ball.

"Bella, are you kidding me?" Alice said, giving me the most revolting look.

"Alice, this is not your place to medal." I hated when she did this stuff. I lit a cigarette, and then offered her one.

"Bella, I know what's good for you." she said taking a cigarette," Times are changing. Why does it matter what circle he's in? Who cares?" she spoke sharply, while lighting it.

"Well actually a lot of people, like father, and mother, and let us not forget my fiancé."

Yes, I was very much in love with him (or so I thought at the time). His name is Jacob Black. He's gorgeous and quite well off, mother is quite pleased, in fact he was supposed to be coming to welcome Emmett. Edward and Jake did not get along so well though, most the time it ended in a fight.

"I said not a thing about talking to him like that." Alice said giving me her all knowing look.

"I will not put up with your mind games." I said as I got up and walked right into the house. She, of course, was laughing her head off.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now, tell me your thoughts and opinions, they mean a lot to me, I am aware that it is kind of short, but until I get some response I won't know where to start, so, until next chapter. Ciao.**

**-Bryonie Elise**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

**Chapter 2**

As I entered the house I noticed Alice following, I rolled my eyes, thinking she was probably going to be like a lost puppy and follow me everywhere since Jasper was out. Right when I thought she was following she turned and walked up to the steps and sat down beside Edward to have a chat. This bothered me a little, I was afraid of what she might say… no, I won't allow myself to think of it.

As I walked into the foyer I heard Mummy in the kitchen helping with the cook. She never could let them do their job to their full extent, she thought she had to be in everything, and somehow she was. There was not one thing going on in this house that she didn't know about. I decided to go talk to her, try and keep my mind busy, and not wandering.

"Hi, Mummy." I said with as much perk as I could muster up with me being as paranoid as I was at the moment.

"Hello dear." She said looking around the room for something.

"Mum what are you searching for?" I asked hoping I could help a bit.

"The flower vase." She answered shortly.

"Which one?" I asked eager for some task.

"The one that your father and I got for a wedding gift from his parents." She spoke again.

"Oh, I know where that one is Mother, it is on the piano with roses in it at the moment." I told her.

"Good heavens, I would have never looked there. What would I do without you Isabella?" she smiled and ruffled my hair, like I was a young child, "would you mind going to empty that for me and arranging something new for tonight?"

I shook my head and headed for the study. As I climbed the stairs I just couldn't help but think about the party tonight, at least I wasn't thinking about Alice and Edward sitting on the stairs chatting. I had been looking forward to it for awhile, all us friends together again, and the family. It had been so long. Almost four years. Sure we kept in touch through mail and Rosalie and I ate brunch together a few times, but this is the first time the whole gang would be together. I was also very much looking forward to seeing Jacob.

I haven't seen Jacob in two weeks; he had been gone to Europe on business. I was so glad he was coming home. Even though it had only been two weeks it seemed like forever. I guess with the excitement of the engagement and everything I was just antsy. Rosalie brought me out of my thoughts as I walked into the study; she was lounging on the window seat reading a book, she looked so beautiful. I was envious of her beauty. I was grateful for her engagement to Emmett. Because I knew as soon as Jacob saw her he would've left me right then and there. But I tore my thoughts from that and spoke to her to make my presence known.

"Hi Rose." I said, bringing her out of her book.

"Hey Bella." She replied.

"Who are you reading?" I asked, maybe it was something I'd read.

"I believe it's Miss Austen." She replied.

"Ah, I do like her novels, I let you get back to it then." And with that I made my way over to the piano. I picked up the vase and headed down stairs. The vase really was beautiful. It was slender at the bottom and the top got broader as it got taller, then at the top it had gentle scallops, with two handles on the sides. It had beautiful and intricate designs on it. The vase was just casual enough and just formal enough that you could just about use it for anything, whether it was for a dinner party or if you were just having friends over to sip tea with. It was very old and probably worth more than our house. Like Mother had said it had been given to her as a wedding gift from my father's parents. It has probably been in our family for generations, but who knows.

I stepped outside; and shivered in the warm summer breeze I could feel through my light shirt. It was made out of silk and nearly see through, being nearly see through enough that I had to wear my slip under it. I had on my new pair of slacks, my very first pair. Father did not approve at all but mother insisted that the times were changing, as did little Alice. And after seeing a few picture films with the American women wearing slacks we had him convinced, but only after compromising that I would only wear them around the house and not to dinner, which was fine with me.

I was walking down the steps and Edward was still sitting there. I was dreading having to speak to him. I know that sounds horrible seeing that we have been friends our whole lives, but while both of us were at college, something had changed. I'm not sure what but something defiantly had, and that kind of scared me. I'm not sure if we both just matured more or if we had just grown apart. But, I was still incredible weary of what Alice might have said to him.

Don't get me wrong, Edward was, how should I put this, very nice to look at. I mean, with his bronze colored hair, emerald green eyes, and skin so milky white, he is also muscular, but sort of lanky at the same time. I would go as far as to say he is quite good looking, but the polar opposite of my Jake. Now, Jake is extremely handsome, he has a tan skin tone, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He is not from England. I he is from America, that is why he is so dark skinned. But anyway, he too is muscular, and they are both taller than I.

As I approached Edward he was rolling a cigarette. I sat down beside him, he made the best cigarettes. I don't know what he did to them but they always burned better. Maybe I could get him to make me one.

"Hello," he spoke to me without looking up; did I mention that his voice was amazingly smooth?

"Hello Eddy." I said, trying to annoy him.

"Belly, I've asked you not to call me that." He said looking up at me with those stunning green eyes. Honestly, I have never in my life seen eyes so vivid. Here I was trying to annoy him and he annoys me first, how fair is that? He got me with the Belly, these were nick names we called each other when we were younger, but now both of us hated them.

"Ok, I'll quit calling you that only if you promise not to call me that again." I said, making sure not to say the horrid nick names. After all I wanted to at least get something out of this compromise.

He smirked,"Alright, it's a deal."

"So do you mind rolling me one?" I asked, while setting the vase down and turning towards him.

He looked at me for a moment, as if trying to decide whether to or not, then he answered, "Sure, sure."

I placed my hand on the step behind me and stretched out my legs; I arched my back and leaned my head back, basking in the warmth of the sun. We fell into a comfortable silence, after awhile I felt eyes watching me. I opened my own eyes and saw him staring at me.

"Can I help you, or do you just like to ogle?" I asked a bit rudely, for some reason it bothered me that he was staring.

"Uh… s-s-sorry," he stuttered, "here you are." he blushed and handed the cigarette to me ever so gentle.

"Do you have a light?" I asked again in the same tone.

"Um," he said patting his pockets down, "yes."

"Well do you mind if I use it?" I spoke. He shook his head 'no' and then lit my freshly rolled cigarette. I inhaled deeply, enjoying every second of it. Then exhaled, as I got my vase and turned to walk to the old diving pool to empty it, "Thanks," I said just as I got to the bottom of the steps looking back at him. He looked a bit frustrated, like he wanted to say something more but didn't know quite how.

I was walking quite briskly and if I hadn't paused to inhale again I wouldn't have heard him.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath, and then louder he, almost shouted, "Bella, wait!"

* * *

**Well there you go. We got a little Edward that time. I hope you enjoyed it. It is a lot longer than the first chapter. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter please and thank you. Should I do a chapter from Edwards POV? Let me know. Until next time, Ciao**

**-Bryonie Elise**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

**Chapter 3**

I turned back to look at Edward. He was running towards me, the wind blowing his hair out of his face. I breathed in the smell of the fresh summer flowers and wiggled my bare toes in the grass trying to calm myself. I loved going bare foot in the summer it just felt so nice.

"Yes," I said.

"Um, do you mind if I just walk with you for a while?" he asked, what an odd request. I thought about it, what could it hurt, maybe I could get a few clues about what had changed between us.

"No," I responed, inhaling once again,"what brought this about?" I asked then exhaled and blew out the smoke.

"Well, I was just thinking that we really haven't talked much since either of us has been home, and well, I don't know." He spoke.

Ah, so I wasn't the only one how had noticed to change. I glanced at him; he again looked like he was trying to put his thoughts into words. "Damn that Alice," I muttered under my breath. I was sure she had been the one to bring this about. He hadn't been like this earlier this morning.

"What was that?" he said looking at me curiously smiling slightly and chuckling to himself. Blast, he had heard me.

"What? What was what?" I'll play dumb, I decided.

He chuckled to himself again," Oh, I just thought I heard you say something."

"Nope," I said shaking my head giggling a little," I haven't said a word."

"Oh, well then, may I ask where we might be walking?" he asked.

"Well,_ I_ was just going to empty out this vase and cut some more flowers before tonight." I said, making sure to emphasize I.

"Ah," he said then noticed where I was headed," why exactly are we walking towards the old diving pool then?" he asked.

We used to old diving pool as a fountain now and we empty our flowers there too. Not many people have two diving pools, so Father insisted that we use it as a fountain and not much else. He said he didn't want to look too flaunty or something like that, which was fine with me. I didn't like people knowing we had much money.

"To empty this." I said tossing the rest of my cigarette into the flower bed and then walking up to the edge of the fountain and sitting there, he sat beside me.

"Let me," he said trying to take it from me.

"No," I said, taking it back. I did not like people doing things for me; I guess I get that from Mother.

"Bella," he said sternly, jerking it back.

"Edward!" I shouted back, I have a very short fuse, nor was I in the mood to argue, so I snatched it right back, while he was still holding tight, and then there was a loud snap, and then a plop. I looked down and Edward was holding a scallop and I was too, but the vase was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it, Edward!"I shouted, glaring at him," Do you realize that that vase is probably the most expensive thing we own!" I fumed.

"I'm sorry?" he offered then looked at the piece in his hand.

"Just forget it." I muttered looking at the water where the main part of the vase had fallen. Then I heard him moving.

When I glanced over at him, I saw that he was un-tucking his shirt in preparation to dive in and get the rest of the vase. I was not about to let him go in and get it. It was his fault for being so stubborn but, he was not going in to get it. He liked to be helpful and this would be his 'punishment.'

I looked at him and shook my head, I was so angry, I started to un-button my slacks faster, and was about to move my footing when he suddenly shouted," Stop!" I looked down and was suddenly grateful that he had stopped me. There, right where my foot should have been was another piece of glass. I looked up at him. I was still very angry, and I knew he could tell. I undressed to my slip, in other words my underwear, stood on the edge and jumped in.

The water was icy cold, and the bottom was slick with algae, the water being so chilly that it almost took the breath out of me. I dove under the water anyway, determined not to return to the surface until I hand the vase in my hand. The water was clear, and I had been right about there being a lot of algae clinging to the cement. I looked around, after moving a few lily pads I finally spotted the vase. It was in the corner close to where we had been sitting.

I retrieved it quickly, it felt as if I had been under there forever and my body was slightly numb from to cold, and my lungs burned just the slightest bit from holding my breath. At last I breathed in the warm summer air. I placed the vase carefully on the ledge and boosted myself up. I stood on the ledge. Edward was staring at me, looking quite stunned. There was some other emotion playing in his eyes too. But I couldn't put my finger on it.

I couldn't understand why he was so stunned though, I mean we had gone swimming together plenty of times. I was about to say something and then looked down, because that is where his eyes had went, and darted away. Then, all at once, I understood.

My once light pink slip was now extremely see through, and there I was standing in front of him, not just any him, Edward, in all my glory. I mean Jacob hadn't even seen me like this, and I was suddenly I mortified. I could feel myself turning red.

I quickly jumped down, picked up the broken pieces and put them inside the vase, put my slacks on to the best of my hasty ability. They stuck to my wet skin and made it very hard to pull up, and then slipped my blouse on.

All the while Edward was still standing there, eyes closed, fists clenched, and arms pinned to his side. You could almost taste the tension in the air. I looked back at him one more time and without a word marched inside.

"Bella, You look like a drown cat!" mother said as I entered the kitchen from the back door.

But I wasn't paying her attention. My attention was on Edward. He was still standing there, I couldn't tell if his eyes were still closed or not but his fist were sill clenched and he was just as tense.

I strode past mother, and in to the bathing room. I could barely here her asking Alice questions about what had happened.

I slammed to vase down and ran the warm bath water. I decided I needed to think before company arrived. I also need to come up with an explanation for why this family heir loom was now in four pieces. She would probably have a conniption.

I sighed while I started to undress. I look at myself in the mirror. My pale skin was a stark contrast with my dark hair. I was pretty, but not beautiful. I was lucky that Jacob proposed to me. I don't know why he did. I mean he's a successful business man from America, which was hard to do at the time because they are in a depression.

I had just sat down in the warm bath water when Alice called through the door, "Bella, are you alright? Mother is quite worried."

"I'm fine Alice. I just need to bathe before Jacob and brother get home." I said trying to sound calm.

"Alrighty," she said.

"Do you know about the time that they should arrive?" I needed to know so I could be dressed and presentable before they got here, plus somehow Alice, like mother, knew everything about everything.

"Um," she thought for a moment, "I would say around 2:30 or 3:00, so that puts you at about an hour to get ready."

"Ok, thanks." I replied, and sunk lower into the bubbles. Maybe I won't be ready when they get here, but I need to clear my mind before I see Jacob agian.

* * *

**So, that's chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. Um, reviews would be rather nice. I only have one you know. So yeah, I think that's all. So, until next chapter, ciao **

**-Bryonie Elise**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

Shit, shit, shit!

"Arg," I sighed in frustration.

Why can't I ever do anything right? Why! I was just trying to help her out, and somehow I ended up breaking her bloody vase! I mean I know she is stubborn and all, but really? I always screw things up with her.

I slowly started to un-ball my fist, yes I was still standing there, they were starting to slightly hurt from having them clenched for so long. She had long been inside the house, and here I stood, playing and replaying the scene over in my head. Jesus, I need to stop thinking about that and calm myself. I opened my eyes and slowly started walking across the lawn to the driveway.

She was so beautiful. Wow, did I just think that, I think I did. That is kind of weird. But it's true. Hmmm, that's odd. Anyway, yes, she was beautiful and she was about to get bloody married!

I'm just glad that they're taking things slow, not rushing into things. I mean after all he only proposed two weeks ago. I still had time.

What am I thinking! Damn that Alice! She planted this bloody seed and now it's just popping out of my damn brain like it has been there all along. But it hasn't, I know it hasn't …

"Arg!" I sighed again this is so frustrating. I started to walk up the drive again, I hadn't realized I had stopped. I started to wonder what she was talking about, party tonight? What party? And then my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an engine. I looked up and sure enough it was Emmett with Jacob, not just any Jacob, it was bloody Jacob Black, was sitting next to Emmett, just what I needed. To have a conversation with her bloody fiancée! Fuck it, fuck it all.

"Edward!" Emmett yelled, as he slowed the car to a crawl then to a stop.

"Hi Emmett," I said walking up to the car. Jacob looked over at me and… what was that? Was that a smile? Sweet Jesus I think it was. Holy hell, what do I do? I contemplated in my mind. I decided to return the smile and said, "Jacob."

He nodded in return.

"How was your trip home?" I politely asked.

"Fairly well, wouldn't you say Jake?" he looked over for his opinion.

"Yes," was Jacob's short reply.

With all the expected conversation out of the way I was ready to excuse myself. So I looked up and smiled. "Well boys, I believe I will be off now," and started to walk towards our tiny cottage.

But, before I could even turn away Emmett said, "Ed! Are you coming tonight?"

Well that sure as hell got my attention. I quickly turned around.

"Coming where tonight?" I asked hungry for more information about what was going on.

"Oh man, you don't know?" he inquired.

"No," I said as I shook my head and stepped closer to the window.

"Shit!" Emmett muttered, and I heard Jake say something that sounded like, "I cannot _believe _her."

Then Jacob spoke.

"Edward, I'm sorry that Bella did not invite you to our party, I'm rather upset about it. But, any who you are invited, quite sorry about the short notice." He said and then smiled at me again.

Wow, that's two in one sitting, he must be really happy about something.

"Oh, ok. Are you sure, I mean…" but I was cut short.

"Edward, don't be ridiculous." Emmett spoke.

"Alright, I'll be there." I said.

"Yes!" Emmett said excitedly.

"Formal attire, starts at six o'clock." Jacob spoke, and then the car pulled slowly away, and I started walking again.

Wow, is there any other way to describe what just happened? I mean really.

Jacob has never, never, liked me; he always thought that I posed a threat to him and Bella, or something like that. I really don't know but I have never really liked him and him me. But, whenever Bella and I would do something together he always acted aggressive, and now that they were engaged, that just made me not like him more… wait, did I really just think that.

I shook my head to rid myself of that thought, and pushed open the door to our cottage.

"Ello, poppet," me mum called out. She had been cooking I could tell.

"Hi, Mum," I quickly called, and made my way to my study.

I sighed as I sat down. The old chair creaked under my weight. What was I going to do? I guess I really do like Bella. I can't deny it anymore. Everything was so much easier before that Alice came to talk to me.

Damn her.

I still needed to apologize to her about the way I acted this morning, it was unacceptable.

I'm not going to think about it right now though.

I guess I need to start getting ready.

So I got up, and walked over to the bathroom. I decided I needed a bath. I ran the warm bath water and quickly undressed. I lowered myself into the water. I always liked to take bathes; it gave me time to think about coming things and events. It also allowed me to calm down and relax. And that is what I did.

I started to think about my dear Aunt Esme. I was going to visit her soon. I was her favorite nephew. She had no children herself so when she passes away I was to inherit everything. She was an old widow. Her husband Carlisle had passed at an early age and he left it all to her. They were quite wealthy, Carlisle had been a well known doctor how had saved a many lives in his time. I love them both dearly.

But, if I did somehow manage to swoon Bella, that would be our down fall. Money. Money is everything, and it's something I do not have. My father is the cook here for Christ sake and the only reason I got to attend school is because Charlie, Bella's father, was gracious enough to allow me to go.

The bath water was becoming chilly and I looked over at the clock to discover that I had been sitting there for just over thirty minutes. So I quickly finished bathing and got out.

I dried my body of thoroughly and pulled on my boxer shorts and put on an under shirt. I toweled through my hair trying to get all the excess water out. Then walked into my room, I put on some classical music to help clear my mind, I needed to focus and think.

After putting on some music I sat down in front of my type writer, and sighed again. What in the world was I going to apologize to her? I mean what do you say?

"Isabella, I apologize for staring at your beautiful body this morning. It was completely unacceptable but, how could I help myself?"

I laughed out loud.

That caught me Mum's attention and I heard her scurrying down the hall to investigate.

"Eddie dearest, what are you chuckling about?"she asked smiling.

"Nothing mum, I was just thinking." I said.

"Alright then," she replied giving me one last look, then turned and went back to what she was doing before.

I turned back around towards the desk, fed a piece of paper through the type writer, and placed my hands on the keys, took a deep breath and started striking the keys.

**There, now you have a small notion of what is going through little Edward's head. Excuse the cursing at the beginning; I was trying to get across his frustration. Lol. Ummmm, I'm sorry it took me a while to get this chapter out. It's hard to write from Edward's POV. I believe that is all. Well, until next chapter, ciao.**

**-Bryonie Elise**


End file.
